Kagetoki Naru
= Kagetoki Naru = War Hero Kagetoki Naru or Naruhiro is co-leader and co-founder of Clan Murakami Sohei along with his wife Azgodeth. He is currently ranked second in overall duel rankings with over 5000 duel wins. History Through the samurai swordsmanship of Kojin’s Style, Naruhiro tempered his body and sharpened his mind until thought and action became one. Though he chooses to enter into violence as a last resort, the grace and speed witch which he wields his blade ensures resolution is always rapid. As the last living practitioner of Kojin’s Style, Naruhiro has devoted his life to finding able persons to carry on the legacy of his lost Sensei Kojin formerly known as Unkown.1 Even before Naruhiro mastered Kojin’s Style, he was considered as a skilled practitioner of the samurai swordsmanship. Born into wartime he would soon prove his mastery when a massive invasion reached his remote village Murakami (46,38 Naozaki). Naruhiro swept across the battlefields, turning back the tide of vast infantry with rapid and deadly strikes, much to the embarrassment of the enemy high command.2 Recognizing the threat the Kojin’s Style disciples posed to their invasion, the opposing high command chose to unleash a counterattack on the home of the deadly swordsmanship. Those who somehow survived had their minds twisted beyond repair. Naruhiro’s home was left in ruin. At the war's conclusion, Naruhiro returned to the grotesque remains of his village. There he became the attack's final casualty. Slain in spirit, if not in body, Naru clung to the only feeling left within his heart: vengeance. Driven only by his desire to punish those who'd destroyed his home, Naruhiro spent years training in seclusion. He became a deadlier swordsman than he had ever been, but true mastery of Kojin’s Style still eluded him.3 At the height of Naruhiro's frustration, a fox of unusually noble bearing interrupted his training. Standing as straight and tall as a woman, the fox watched and mimicked Naru's movements. Naruhiro shooed the fox away, but the agile creature took great amusement in turning Naru's own techniques against him. Gradually, Naru felt his anger subside as he sparred with the playful animal, and when the burden of his hatred had fully lifted, he found he had caught the fox by her tail. Naru then understood that he would never master Kojin’s Style so long as he pursued it for vengeance, and as he let go of the fox, he also released his desire to shed his enemy's blood.4 Naruhiro thanked the fox for showing him what he'd been blind to, and was surprised when the creature actually replied. The fox known as Azgodeth Mamori wished to learn Naru's art of fighting. It was an odd request, but through it Naruhiro saw his new path: the way to honor the memory of his home village and Sensei was to pass their teachings on to a new generation.5 In time Naruhiro began to form a more familiar bond with Azgodeth and became romantically involved with her. In the meantime they are married and live a lucky life together, sharing the same dream to rebuild in Murakami a school of samurai swordsmanship.6 Quotes 1: "Hesitation is the seed of defeat" 2: "The cycle of life and death continues, we will live, they will die." 3: "Doubt is the greatest enemy." 4: "Every mistake is a lesson. Never become a monster to defeat one." 5: "A true master is an eternal student" 6: "The blade of the sharpest sword, can't compete with the power of a peaceful mind." Quotes 1: "Hesitation is the seed of defeat" 2: "The cycle of life and death continues, we will live, they will die." 3: "Doubt is the greatest enemy." 4: "Every mistake is a lesson. Never become a monster to defeat one." 5: "A true master is an eternal student" 6: "The blade of the sharpest sword, can't compete with the power of a peaceful mind."